


Stargazing

by Yayoi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Fluff, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayoi/pseuds/Yayoi
Summary: Set during the events of Stormblood, Lyse and the Warrior of Light sneak off for some time to themselves. After all, everyone deserves a breather with those they care about, right? The two liberators of Ala Mhigo included.[Stormblood MSQ spoilers, female but unnamed WOL]
Relationships: Lyse Hext/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 13





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired of the lack of WLW content in this fandom... so here I am to change that myself!
> 
> If you have any WLW ships you want to see (whether they're both NPCs or a WOL/NPC), please message me here or on my twitter, which is windupalisaie!
> 
> Uwah... thanks for reading.

Even before she said anything, Lyse could tell the Warrior of Light had something on her mind. Though that’d be the understatement of the year, wouldn’t it? The other woman always had something or other to worry about. Which was understandable, given the events as of late. With the fall of the Doma castle and their return to Gyr Abania, she’d no doubt been busy wondering what to do next. Which was why, Lyse reasoned, she shouldn’t be upset that her partner forgot about their plans for the evening.

“Lyse?”

The sweet sound of the Warrior of Light calling her name jolted Lyse back to reality. She cleared her throat, trying not to look too flustered.

“Uh, yes?” was all the blonde could think to respond with.

She stiffened as the other woman walked closer, feeling her heart race. She didn’t even realize she was holding her breath until a gentle hand tucked a strand of Lyse’s hair behind her ear, which elicited a loud sigh.

“You thought I forgot about tonight, didn’t you?” her lover purred as she leaned in close.

“Hm? No, of course not,” Lyse tried to insist, though quickly realized feigning innocence would be a losing battle.

She grinned sheepishly. “Alright, fine, I did. But to be fair, you looked pretty preoccupied! If you aren’t in the mood, don’t worry about it. There’ll no doubt be other starry nights.”

As she talked, however, she felt the Warrior of Light grab her hand. A moment later, she intertwined her fingers with hers. That enough was an answer for Lyse.

Which was why the Hyuran woman led the way towards the exit of Rhalgr’s Reach, hand still wrapped around the other’s.

Once they were outside the boundaries of the Reach, Lyse felt a weight lift off her shoulders. The sprawling landscape of the Fringes stretched before her. As pretty as Doma had been, she had missed her homeland dearly. The sight of it still took her breath away. Especially now, with the sun having just set and the stars appearing overhead, with her closest and most beloved companion by her side.

“You know,” she heard the Warrior of Light say from beside her, “I think you’ll make a great leader someday.”

Lyse tilted her head to the side as she glanced her way.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” she asked, before she turned her attention to the still dimming sky. “Besides, there are plenty of better people to lead us once we’ve set Ala Mhigo free.”

In response, the Warrior of Light leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. Her lips were soft against her skin and part of Lyse wished she would kiss her again and not stop until the moon was high overhead.

“When I see you look around Gyr Abania, you have such a loving look in your eye,” her partner explained. “I think that’s when you look most beautiful.”

Lyse smiled and squeezed her hand, feeling a warmth wash over her as the other woman spoke. That was the Warrior of Light for you, always so eloquent. At first Lyse had envied that ability, but now it was one of her favorite parts about the heroine.

“You’re sweet,” she admitted, turning her attention back to her. “But weren’t we going to stargaze? I know a great place nearby.”

The two walked a bit further away from the Reach. Lyse never let go of her hand, though she felt a bit embarrassed knowing her own must’ve been clammy by the end. She and the Warrior of Light hadn’t had much alone time since the start of their adventures, after all, and she was nervous. When they finally arrived at the location Lyse had in mind, she was relieved to see that with the angle they were at, the posted lookouts guarding the Reach wouldn’t be able to see them.

She promptly sat down, leaning her back against the boulder that blocked them from prying eyes. When the Warrior of Light sat down too, her heart started beating even faster. She closed her eyes for a moment to quell her nerves before turning her attention to the woman beside her.

“When I was a little girl, Yda would point out the constellations,” she said, her gaze flitting towards the darkened sky. “She’d always tell me stories about them when I couldn’t sleep... oh, but that’s not why we’re here, is it?”

But to her credit, the Warrior of Light only chuckled softly and shook her head.

“I love hearing about your sister, Lyse,” she said. “I love hearing everything you have to say.”

Lyse felt her face grow warm, not just from her partner’s kind words. She felt like she was about to cry. Tearing up in front of others wasn’t something she was exactly fond of, however. So in an effort to change the subject to something less emotional, she cleared her throat and said:

“I love you too.”

Another laugh from the Warrior of Light, accompanied with an, “I know.”

Her partner then rested her head against Lyse’s shoulder. In turn, Lyse leaned her head against the other’s. The two stayed like that for awhile as Lyse’s desire to cry slowly subsided. Her eyes eventually fluttered shut. Even though the two of them were out in the open, she couldn’t help but feel at ease. After all, the Warrior of Light was beside her. And with her by her side, she felt like she could take on the world...

“Lyse?”

That sweet voice called out to her again.

Lyse opened her eyes slowly, blinking away the sleep. She looked down and saw both she and her lover were bathed in moonlight. Her eyes widened as it dawned on her that more time must’ve passed than she had anticipated.

“Is it very late?” she asked, straightening up.

Beside her, the Warrior of Light stretched her arms. While she had been asleep, the two’s hands came untangled. Lyse couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness at the absence of feeling.

“I’m unsure,” the other woman answered, also straightening up. “Regardless, I believe we should head back. I’m sure the others are worried by this point. After all, those I’ve informed of where we’d be no doubt figured you’re the type to finish fast.”

Lyse’s cheeks burned red as she opened her mouth to reply, only to find she had no clue what to say. So instead she stood up and stretched, before offering a hand to her companion.

“Says you,” the blonde finally decided on as a retort. “You’re no better at holding out than I am.”

But of course her Warrior of Light had a suitable reproach to this as well.

“Well in that case, maybe we’ll do something tomorrow morning.”

She kissed Lyse on the lips, a long, teasing promise of a kiss. But much to Lyse’s dismay, the Warrior of Light pulled away before she could return it. She tried not to audibly groan in frustration. Why was she such a tease?

But it wasn’t like she hated that about her. In fact, she loved how coy she could be. Which is why Lyse couldn’t wipe the huge grin off her face even if she tried as they headed back to the Reach together.


End file.
